Divine Severance Seal
|kanji=天来切断の封印 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Tenraisetsudan no Fūin |literal english=Heavenly Severance Seal |english tv=Sky Severing Seal |viz manga=Divine Severance Seal |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Hiden~Ginōza Clan,Fūinjutsu, Chakra Absorption Technique |jutsu class type=Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Shinzoku Ginōza |hand signs=Confrontation Seal → Direct Contact |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Fanon Canon }} Divine Severance Seal (天来切断の封印, Tenraisetsudan no Fūin) is a seal created and mastered in Uzushiogakure. It's said to be one of the versatile seals known to man. It also possesses the potential to protect the user from almost all types of Ninjutsu, if used correctly. The conception of this seal relies heavily on the composition of Yin and Yang, which are the foundation of any element or substance in the world. This is what makes this seal very powerful, it can tap into the composition of any element and simply alter it, potentially leading to the destruction of any element in the world. The seal was claimed to be one of the best defenses that a Fūinjutsu master could receive. It was created initially by the Ginōza Family, it was claimed to be a hiden of the clan as it relies heavily on the conception of Yin-Yang, which is the Ginōza's specialty. The Seal caused much ruckus allover Uzushiogakure as they claimed that the Ginōza were invulnerable to Ninjutsu. It was a Seal that shook the world and especially Uzushiogakure as the Ginōza managed to created a seal that can block almost all sorts of Ninjutsu. Many were frightened from the idea, some avoided the Ginōza simply for that seal. The only method of defeating them after the creation of this seal was simply physical contact, which is very lethal and hazardous when dealing with Fūinjutsu masters. Usage The conception of the seal is very simple. It relies on the conception of the composition of Yin and Yang, which makes up any element in the world as well as chakra. The seal takes the shape of the Kanji (撃退), which stands for "Repulse". The seal decomposes the Yin and Yang of anything it touches then absorbs them instantly, storing them within the seal in the form of Yin and Yang, rendering them completely harmless to the user. This seal is very effective on chakra rather than actual physical objects. It can render any chakra-based attack completely useless. It works against any type of nature transformation, including earth release, by decomposing the rocks that charge at the user. It can also disable wind release techniques with ease as it can decompose the chakra forming the techniques. It's very effective against Lightning and Fire releases as it can instantly nullify them. Same case with water release. The user can place the seal on their hands and touch any chakra-based substance that they want to decompose completely. However, their is a much effective alternate usage of the seal that was applied by the Ginōza clan. By flowing this seal into any barrier, the barrier would acquire the property of the seal, making it impossible to penetrate the Ginōza barriers using mere chakra attacks. Additionally, this seal has one final property, which is recomposing the Yin and Yang by fusing them to create pure chakra once more. This chakra can be absorbed by the user if they wish. Or it can be simply stored in the seal. This seal is one of the strongest techniques created by the Ginōza clan. It's said to work even against Sage techniques by absorbing the Yin and Yang portion of the technique, which would lead to a wild burst of Natural energy. See Also *